gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sumo (Adversary Mode)
Other Players |fail = Pushed out of the playing area |location = San Andreas }} Sumo is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, released on March 15, 2016. Overview Players, using a car previously chosen, must remain in designated area for three minutes while trying to shove the competition out the same area. Handbrakes are disabled for this Adversary Mode. Round ends once all players from the opposing team are Knocked Out. If there are still players from different teams after the given time, a sudden death round will be activated. In this phase, participants must stay within an area called Sudden Death Zone, represented by a dome (similar to Penned In); if a player leaves the area, he will be eliminated. The last team standing wins the round. The game may be based on a series of unofficial activities performed by players in the GTA IV Multiplayer. Vehicles The following is a list of available vehicles in this Adversary Mode: *9F *Banshee 900R *BF Injection *Bifta *Buffalo *Buccaneer Custom *Cheetah *Coquette *Dune Buggy *Entity XF *Faction Custom *Issi *Liberator *Mamba *Massacro *Osiris *Panto *Rebel *Schafter V12 *Stirling GT *Sultan RS *T20 *Turismo R *Zentorno Tips Choose the vehicle carefully: each has its advantages and weaknesses. Large, heavy vehicles have ramming power, but their higher center of gravity may leave them more vulnerable to being scooped by vehicles with a low hood. Smaller cars are more easily able to squeeze out of tight spots, but can be overwhelmed. If playing on a team, the player may choose a combination of vehicles. They could use the smaller, quicker vehicles to lure opponents to the edge of the map before more robust teammates deliver the killer blow. They may often see two cars deadlocked against each other in a war of attrition. Supporting a teammate with a nudge from behind can tip the scales, but runs the risk of seeing them go over the edge as well as the enemy. Of course, when having some players to spare, sacrificing a team mate could be the smart decision. If a player finds himself in one of these face-to-face (or bumper-to-bumper) pushing matches – using reverse and sharply turning can trick the opponent into driving out of the area completely. Alternatively, if the player is determined to win the push war, remember to properly manage the power; coming off the throttle ever so slightly to allow the tires to find traction provides much more pushing power than going pedal-to-the-metal and wheel spinning. *If playing solo, don’t always drive at full speed when trying to push an opponent out. Vehicles in Sumo have the handbrake disabled, so it takes a lot longer to stop the charge if the player misses them. Try to think strategically instead of relying strictly on brute force; watch your opponent's patterns of movement in order to anticipate where they are headed next. *Make use of the terrain around; some parts of the arena will see more casualties than others. Establish the safest point in the arena and keep close to it to stay out of trouble. On larger maps, the center of the area is best to reduce the chances of being knocked off. *If it’s looking like a stalemate, there is a sudden death area that will appear after normal game time. Try to control the center of the play area as quickly as possible as the area will become smaller and smaller as time ticks down. Last player left in the center wins. Locations There are six Sumo missions in GTA Online, each taking place in a different location, which are as follows: Gallery SumoII-GTAO.png|Sumo II. SumoIII-GTAO.png|Sumo III. SumoV-GTAO-SS.png|Sumo V. Sumo-GTAO-VI.png|Sumo VI. Bugs *On rare occasions, players can spawn outside the arena. If at the island location, the player will spawn in the water, blow up, then respawn on the beach without a vehicle. The player is not considered knocked out unless they walk/run into the water. At the other locations, the player will spawn on the road below the arena. External Links * * * * * * References Navigation }}es:Modos Adversario#Sumo Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online